<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Traveller of the Stars by StarryDustPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130867">The Time Traveller of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDustPhoenix/pseuds/StarryDustPhoenix'>StarryDustPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure - Fandom, Dramatic - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Time travel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDustPhoenix/pseuds/StarryDustPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A time traveller collects stories, friends, and more along their travels. They experience joy, pain, loss, and hopefully triumph and peace in the end... but who knows? Guess you'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time Traveller of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is ONLY a teaser. I'm testing the waters to see if anyone wants to read this (even if it's just one!). I'm mostly bored and thought that maybe I can make a story that someone wants to read.<br/>This chapter happens in the middle-end of the book.</p><p>Our main character has just Flicked away from a battle where he has lost everything. He has been beaten down time and again and now, what is he supposed to do if everything is already gone?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>The End of the Universe</h2><p>I Flick away from what's left, desperation fueling my energy and as I land, I feel my strength leave. There isn't anything left to do. I stumble over to some red, jagged rocks and sit against them, curling up as tight as I can. The pain of losing everyone I cared for, and everything I had fought for in my entire life, suddenly hit me. Sobs started to rack my body. I couldn't do anything now.</p><p>I failed. I didn't save anybody. I knew in that moment that the last true part of me had died. It had been ripped out and obliterated.</p><p>I feel it getting warmer and look up at the sky through blurry eyes. The sun was dominating the sky, and the red and orange tendrils of flame had started to curl around the Earth.</p><p>Huh. What better was to observe the death of me, then with the death of the universe? The fire starts to chew the Earth, and the heat becomes unbearable. But what does it matter? I can die right here and never have to worry about anything again. Never have to worry about failing, never feel the need to save someone. I can be done. Maybe this fire is enough to wipe me out completely. For good.</p><p>I lean my head back against the warm stone. And I close my eyes.</p><p>
     The first thing I feel is the fire melting my skin and my nerves, the heat burning my throat, and then. . .</p><p>Nothing.
     </p><p>I'm finally dead.

</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes death doesn't come when you want it. Which is ironic, since it's supposedly so easy to die. It's so easy to see your loved ones die, and yet. . . when you beg for it, wanting it more than anything else in the world, the world keeps hold tight on you.
     </p><p>That's what just happened to me.

</p>
<hr/><p>I wake up, sore over every inch of my body, still feeling the burn of the fire. 
     </p><p>Of course. 
     </p><p>I roll onto my knees. I haven't done enough. Played enough. <em>Failed</em> enough. The universe wasn't done toying with me. 
     </p><p>”What do you <em>want</em> from me?" I scream at it.
     </p><p>I punch the ground over and over, letting my anger out.
     </p><p>They should know better.
     </p><p>I stand and look up at the swirling sky.
     </p><p>They should know that you don't toy with a broken man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>